Impossível dizer
by XxLini-mollyxX
Summary: Ritsuka non consegue dizer o q sente, o q será q acontecerá quando Soubi adoecer? Será q no desespero as coisas fluem? péssimo resumo é melhor ler


Ritsuka

Era impossível dizer... Suas palavras saiam de forma patética, sentia-se patético! Como? Como lhe responder de forma carinhosa cada palavra proferida a ele? Como responder uma declaração sem nenhum propósito? Como declarar-lhe seu amor?

Era um sentimento confuso que crescia em seu coração. Era uma certeza estranha, uma vontade inexplicável de lhe ligar no meio da noite, só para escutar a doce melodia que alegrava sua alma. Aquelas doces palavras, aquela doce declaração...

Suki dayo Ritsuka...

Só para escutar essas palavras, só para não conseguir responde-las, só para se sentir embaraçado em tentar dizer algo que realmente sentia, e não cair novamente em um vazio de sentimentos.

Como ele conseguia falar com tanta clareza? Como ele conseguia se manter neutro após palavras tão importantes? Como ele conseguia tirar de seu coração o doloroso vazio que reinara nele?

Novamente as palavras rodearam sua cabeça o deixando levemente zonzo. E novamente aquela voz que mais parecia uma doce melodia lhe despertou de seus pensamentos.

Soubi

_Como amava ter aquele corpo pequeno embalado em SEUS braços. Aquelas orelhinhas que amava tanto apalpar, aqueles fios de cabelo sedosos e cheirosos. Tudo nele era perfeito. Quando olhava naqueles olhos brilhantes e tão carentes, sentia uma vontade imensa de sempre dizer "Suki Dayo"._

_Não conseguia evitar. Queria tanto ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia que Ritsuka ainda estava inseguro, mas não agüentava mais esperar. Queria ouvir da boca de seu amado que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Por que era tão difícil para ele pronunciar aquelas tão esperadas palavras? Será que não sentia amor? Será que não sentia o mesmo? Bobagem! Ele só era um garoto, estava confuso, era normal._

_Esperaria até o último minuto se fosse necessário. Esperaria, quanto mais demorasse, mais impacto causaria e mais felicidade traria. Enquanto isso, ia curtir seu amado e sempre que pudesse diria..._

Ritsuka/Soubi

-Suki dayo... – disse Soubi beijando o topo de sua cabeça com carinho, em quanto se contentava em ver as orelhas pretas se abaixarem mostrando timides quanto a essas palavras...

Ritsuka

Estava aflito com a situação, não conseguia se expressar, só de tentar já se sentia mais do que embaraçado. Sua timides vencia novamente... Já havia tentado conversar inúmeras vezes com a sua terapeuta, afim de conseguir alguma ajuda, mas no final não conseguia seguir nenhum de seus conselhos...

Foi quando uma luz invadiu sua mente, talvez se ele pedisse ajuda a um amigo... A primeira pessoa que lhe veio a cabeça foi...

Soubi

Mais uma vez ficou silêncio. Por mais que soubesse que Ritsuka só estava confuso, não podia deixar de se sentir vazio. Era como encher o pneu furado de uma bicicleta, soprava, enchia, mas sempre esvaziava. E aquele vazio doía muito. Seu coração ficava apertado. E já estava ficando difícil de segurar seus sentimentos. Precisa ter certeza de que era amado!

Ritsuka

-Yayoi-san! – chamou Ritsuka em quando o alcançava na saída da escola.

-Ritsuka-kun? - disse o jovem parando de andar.

-Bem eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer...

-O que? – pergunto ele curioso.

-Er... – Ritsuka começou a falar ficando cada vez mais corado. – Bem... Como e que... Bem ... Você faz para... Er falar para uma pessoa... Que er... gosta dela? – a cada palavra Ritsuka ficava mais embaraçado.

-É só falar para a pessoa oras... – disse de forma simples.

Ritsuka ergueu o olhar furiosamente.

-Ah ta calma, calma! – disse Yayoi colocando as mãos na frente do corpo em forma de proteção. – Bem se você não conseguir falar você pode tentar escrever, sei lá mandar uma carta...

Era isso! Iria mandar uma carta para Soubi! Sem se despedir Ritsuka saiu correndo para casa para começar a escrever.

Soubi

_Via seu pequeno conversando com os amigos. Morria de ciúmes. Com eles Ritsuka parecia tão seguro de si, tão mais solto. Por que só com ele era diferente? Por que Ritsuka não mostrava aquele sorriso sincero para ele? Precisava tanto daquele garoto. Seus sentimentos estavam crescendo a cada dia. Estava chegando a um ponto de não responder pelos seus atos._

_Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka... era só nele que conseguia pensar. Era assim toda noite. Sentava em sua cama e ficava lá, igual bobo, com o celular na mão esperando Ritsuka ligar. Ele sempre ligava no mesmo horário e ficavam até altas horas conversando. Era tão bom ouvir a voz daquele ser tão amável. Era como música para seus ouvidos ouvir aquela voz tão harmoniosa, tão linda._

Ritsuka

Suspirou de forma aliviada ao entrar em seu quarto, notando que sua mãe não estava em casa. Deixou suas coisas em um canto qualquer e se sentou na cadeira para começar a escrever.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

Os minutos passavam no relógio.

-Grr – Ritsuka rangeu os dentes nervoso, aquela era a terceira bola de papel que amassava frustrado...

O tempo passava e a cada linha a cada palavra se sentia mais patético, e quando a noite se aproximava ele se perguntou finalmente em pensamento: O que realmente sentia?

Seria aquele sentimento o tão falado amor? Citado em livros e poesias... Seria aquele sentimento realmente amor? E afinal o que era amor? Perguntas rodeavam sua cabeça. E a cada resposta que não vinha seu peito pulsava dolorosamente. E a cada segundo sentia-se envergonhado por não saber corresponder tal sentimento. Assim a noite passou-se rápido de mais... E logo estava novamente na escola...

Soubi

Ele estava demorando muito para ligar. O que será que tinha acontecido? Estava começando a se preocupar. Ritsuka sempre ligava! Será que estava ocupado? Será que tinha saído? Não podia ser! Ritsuka ao menos avisaria se não pudesse ligar. Será que não seria melhor ele mesmo ligar e perguntar o que tinha acontecido? Não! Tinha que confiar em seu amado! Com certeza havia um motivo. Ficou esperando. Esperou, esperou, esperou. Não agüentou, acabou dormindo.

No dia seguinte, acordou com a cabeça doendo. Esqueceu-se de fechar a janela e o vento gélido entrou por seu quarto. Provavelmente pegou um resfriado. Não importa. Já estava atrasado. Tinha que correr para chegar no colégio de seu amado! Perguntaria a ele o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Já esperava uma desculpa qualquer e logo estariam juntos de novo. Não conseguia mais ficar longe daquele garoto. Amava-o! Amava-o do fundo de seu coração, do fundo de sua alma. Como alguém poderia amar uma pessoa tanto assim? Não conseguia achar nenhuma resposta.

Ritsuka

Olhou para a janela de forma distraída, encontrando quem não queria ver. E lá estava ele, o seu suposto combatente esperando por ele na porta da escola como sempre fazia... O ultimo sinal tocou rápido de mais, surpreendendo-o. E Ritsuka saiu da escola de forma apressada, não queria vê-lo ao mesmo tempo que desejava.

Mas não tinha coragem de olhar para aqueles lindos olhos, e nada falar para ele novamente. Sem esperar reação alguma, passou correndo por Soubi sem encara-lo, como que não tivesse notado sua presença.

Soubi

_Ficou divagando em seus pensamentos, até que ouviu o sinal tocar. Enfim veria seu pequeno grande amado. Estava tão feliz em poder tocar novamente aquela pele fria que ele tinha. Aquele cheiro que quase lhe embriagava. Aqueles lábios que amava explorar cada milímetro. Mal podia esperar. Ele estava chegando!_

_Silêncio... Olhar distante... Um vulto passando... Ritsuka o havia evitado? Por que estava sendo ignorado daquele jeito? O que tinha feito de errado? Ritsuka andava muito estranho ultimamente. Mas aquilo doeu. Aquilo tinha sido o golpe de misericórdia. Seu coração já não agüentava mais. Por que? Aquela dúvida não saia de sua cabeça. Será que tinha resposta? Tinha medo de descobrir. Ritsuka nunca tinha agido assim antes, não sem motivo aparente. Já não estava muito bem, por causa da noite mal dormida, mas agora estava bem pior. Talvez Ritsuka não o tenha visto. Mas era improvável! Ele era grande e se sobressaía no meio de tantos colegiais. Alguma coisa estava errada! _

Ritsuka

E assim foi por algumas semanas

Seu coração doía ao lembrar de seu amado, não conseguia se expressar, e por isso mesmo que inconscientemente estava se afastando. Não conseguia mais olhar em seus olhos, não conseguia mais se aproximar normalmente, não conseguia mais conter as lagrimas que caiam incessantes.

-Soubi... – mais um sussurro sofrido em meio ao choro. Se encolhia na cama, por não conseguir se expressar. Queria vê-lo, queria abraça-lo, queria ama-lo. Sim o amava, e foi nesse momento que a certeza invadiu seu coração.

Mas nesse momento um barulho o despertou de seus pensamentos. O celular que Soubi tinha lhe dado estava tocando... De forma rápida e um tanto afobada Ritsuka atendeu o celular.

-Soubi? - perguntou ele querendo escutar a voz do combatente.

Soubi

_Essas últimas semanas tinham sido péssimas. Ritsuka estava evitando-o e nem sequer sabia o porquê. Não foi só isso! O resfriado que pegou acabou piorando também. Isso até não era tão ruim, mas junto com a saudade que sentia de Ritsuka e a dor que sentia no peito, era muito pior do que deveria. Estava com uma péssima aparência. Estava tão deprimido que na noite anterior não conseguira dormir, ficou acordado e chorando. Desde quando chorava? Era a primeira vez? Não, mas para fazê-lo chorar tinha que ser algo MUITO sério. E só o pensamento de perder Ritsuka era extremamente sério._

_Nessas últimas semanas pôde perceber que amava Ritsuka ainda mais do que pensava. Tornou-se dependente dele. Foi tão difícil ficar sem ouvir aquela voz doce penetrando em seus ouvidos. Sentia tanta falta daqueles lindos e infantis lábios. Queria estar perto de seu amado novamente. Não queria perdê-lo. Mas tinha seu orgulho, não se rebaixaria a ficar procurando explicações. Queria que Ritsuka viesse e se desculpasse. Estava sendo infantil? Talvez, mas só assim Ritsuka perceberia, de fato, o que sentia por ele._

_Estava de repouso, não conseguia levantar, sentia-se fraco demais. Estava em estado um tanto quanto patético. Tudo por causa de um garoto confuso. E como amava aquele garoto confuso! Não conseguia sentir raiva dele, muito menos mágoa. Queria levantar-se dali e sair correndo para abraçá-lo e perguntar porque ele estava tão distante, mas não podia. Ritsuka precisava lutar sozinho dessa vez. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar._

_Ouviu a porta se abrindo. Sentiu um aperto no peito, uma esperança de que era Ritsuka. Mas estava enganado..._

- O que você está fazendo de cama? Tá doente, é? – Perguntou Kyo, que acabara de chegar para visitar o amigo.

_- Não estou muito bem, peguei um resfriado. Nada demais, daqui a pouco estarei melhor._

_- Sei o que vai te deixar melhor._

_Sem perguntar, Kyo tomou o celular das mãos de Soubi e ligou para um certo garotinho. Nem ligou para os protestos do amigo._

Ritsuka

-Ritsuka aqui é o Kyo amigo do Soubi. Ele está doente, e não tem ninguém para ficar com ele aqui já que eu estou de saída, será que você poderia vir aqui na casa dele?

-Ah tudo bem, já estou indo... – disse Ritsuka digerindo a informação. Soubi doente? Ele se perguntava preocupado, o que será que havia acontecido?

Soubi

Assim que terminou de falar, devolveu o celular para Soubi...

_- Ele está vindo! Ele saberá cuidar bem de você. – Disse Kyo com um sorriso safado nos lábios._

_- Engraçadinho. – Disse Soubi um pouco corado. – Obrigada!_

_- Tá me devendo uma! – Kyo piscou um olho, já saindo do quarto. – Deixarei vocês dois a sós, depois venho te visitar._

Kyo saiu. Soubi ficou feliz, não esperava que Ritsuka aparecesse depois de evitá-lo por tanto tempo. O que será que aquele garoto tinha? Uma hora estava de bem, outra não! Mas entendia porque ele agia assim. Seu coração batia forte, estava ansioso para ter aquele ser pequeno em seus braços novamente. "Queria ficar doente mais vezes" – pensou Soubi com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Ritsuka

Sem esperar mais respostas Ritsuka desligou o celular, e saiu correndo. Ficou tranqüilo ao ver que sua mãe ainda não havia voltado... Tão rápido chegou a casa dele.

Abriu a porta, e adentrou hesitante, indo diretamente para o quarto deste.

Soubi

Ouviu a porta se abrindo. Era ele. Estava lindo como sempre. Viu aqueles olhos preocupados e um tanto hesitantes. Será que ele ainda estava confuso?

Ritsuka/Soubi

-Soubi? – perguntou vendo este deitado na cama aparentemente dormindo. Se ajoelhou ao ledo deste, segurando sua mão.

-Ritsuka? – perguntou este com certa dificuldade. – Não fique tão perto, você pode acabar pegando um res... – ele tentou terminar mas Ritsuka não permitiu, apenas o abraçou chorando.

-Soubi o que você tem? Por favor não me deixe Soubi! Suki dayo! Suki dayo! – disse o garoto desesperado o abraçando fortemente.

Lagrimas caiam pelo seu rosto, marcando-o, seu coração estava apertado, tanto quanto o abraço que sufocava Soubi.

Ele havia dito, ele havia conseguido, com tamanha clareza que ele não acreditava ser possível. Mas no momento outra coisa ocupava sua cabeça...

-Soubi o que você tem? Você está bem? – perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Soubi sorriu ternamente para seu pequeno sacrifício, retribuiu o abraço afagando as lindos cabelos negros.

-Eu estou bem... – ele disse como sempre, mas desta vez não estava mentindo, com aquela declaração de Ritsuka ele não poderia se sentir melhor.

-Serio? – perguntou Ritsuka preocupado.

Soubi apenas abraçou com mais força seu sacrifício. Não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele realmente se preocupava. Uniu seus lábios aos dele com delicadeza.

Ritsuka aliviado abraçou Soubi com força, sentindo como se tivesse retirado um peso de suas costas. Então não era tão impossível de dizer.

_Suki dayo..._

_**Fim**_

Yooo Minna -

NYAAAA -!!! Uma fic minha e da Carol, q lindo -!! URESHIII /!! Foi demorado, mas conseguimos /!!

YOSH Ò.ó/ essa foi a primeira, mas dará início a muitas outras, né Carol-chan ?

Bom, espero q tenham gostado pq eu gostei /

Mandem reviews, msm se tiverem odiado aceitamos sugestões de melhoras! Se tiverem gostado, Q BOM -!! Mandem reviews "

Hyoga: Vc realmente me abandonou T-T

Lininha: () Non é bem isso, só estou te dando uma nova amiga /

Carolmolly: Isso msm Ò.ó/

Lininha: Viu? E ainda podemos te apresentar vários outros amiguinhos

Outros amiguinhos: OI HYOGA-CHAN /

Hyoga: u.u()

Lininha e Carolmolly: ()

Bom, termina por aqui, agradeço em especial a Carol-chan por aceitar fazer parceria comigo, ARIGATOU -!!

Bjoos pra todos

v


End file.
